MCSK The final New version
by chriscarter661
Summary: Bon, désolée mais j'ai réécris plein de passage des 5 chapitres, il y avait des enormes fautes temporelles... ca n'allait pas du tout du tout... That's sucks WARNING Spoiler saison 7 en cours.. mon idée du dernier épisode de la saison 7... GSR of cours
1. Chapter 1

Tout était relativement calme dans la maison. En fond sonore, on pouvait entendre un air d'opéra. Le soleil entrait par les larges baies vitrées et remplissait la pièce principale de chaleur. Sur les murs blancs, on ne voyait que des insectes "en cage". Beaucoup de papillons, de toute taille, mais également des cafards, des scarabées, des mouches… Sur les étagères, des livres, des livres, et encore des livres. Des livres de criminologie, mais également des livres d'entomologie, de chimie, et étonnement, des romans policiers et de science fiction. La maison de Gil Grissom était l'exacte réplique de son bureau du laboratoire de criminologie de Las Vegas, en beaucoup plus grand.

Dans la cuisine, Gil essayait de faire la vaisselle. Essayait simplement, car les lèvres de Sara Sidle était collées contre son cou. Celle-ci le serrait contre elle, ne lui laissant que peut de mouvement libre. Sara avait attendu Grissom pendant 4 horriblement longues semaines. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés une seule fois pendant ces 4 semaines, d'un commun accord. Gil avait besoin de s'éloigner du bureau, et même si Sara partageait sa vie privée depuis presque deux ans, elle était aussi un membre de son équipe. Et qui dit équipe, dit labo. Et Grissom ne pouvait plus supporter le labo. Il était sur le point d'exploser 4 semaines plus tôt. Leur séparation avait sans doute été l'un des moments les plus durs de leur vie, mais maintenant qu'il était de retour, Sara voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Gris était revenu détendu de son congé sabbatique et Sara le retrouvait comme au premier jour de leur rencontre, 10 ans plus tôt.

Depuis son retour une semaine plus tôt, ils n'avaient encore eu le temps de se voir. Le jour de son arrivé, il l'avait guetté toute la nuit, jusqu'au moment où elle était arrivée, toute puante. Elle l'avait alors fui, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Mais Gris l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras à ce moment là, même si ils étaient au beau milieu du couloir du labo. 4 semaines.

Les mains de Sara s'attardèrent sur la ceinture de Gil. Celui-ci arrêta brusquement l'eau et se retourna pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Sara se glissaient sous la chemise de Gris, pendant que les mains de celui-ci se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Ils sentirent soudain entre eux une vibration, ce qui les fit se séparer d'un bond. Le Pager de Grissom vibrait. Il le décrocha de sa ceinture et regarda l'écran. "Call Brass". Gris raccrocha le pager a sa ceinture et reprit Sara dans ses bras pour continuer leur câlin. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Sara, mais à ce moment là, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. L'air déconfit, mais serrant toujours Sara dans ses bras, Grissom décrocha.

"Grissom"

Sara continuait l'exploration du cou de Gris, celui-ci essayant désespérément de garder son calme.

"OK Jim, donne moi 15 min et je suis tout à toi"

Il raccrocha et Sara s'éloigna de lui.

"J'peux t'accompagner ?"

"Non, va te coucher, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dès que j'ai fini je te rejoins et on pourra finir.. heu… enfin, tu vois…"

2 ans de presque vie commune et Griss était toujours incapable d'exprimer clairement ses sentiments, émotions ou envies.

Sara lui donna un dernier bisou sur la joue et lui tendit sa veste.

"Reviens vite"

Une semaine plus tard…

Gris arriva au labo avant Sara, comme d'habitude, et Jim l'attendait déjà dans son bureau. Une maquette était posée sur son bureau.

"Jim ?"

"Gil, regarde ce qui vient d'arriver"

Griss se rapprocha de son bureau et se pencha sur la maquette. Il s'agissait de la réplique exacte de la salle de repos.

"C'est arrivé cet après midi au courrier"

"Et pourquoi personne ne m'a appelé ?"

"Ecklie vient de me prévenir… regarde bien Gil…Y'a pas l'air d'avoir de victimes dans celle là"

Effectivement, la miniature était vide comparée aux précédentes. Pas de poupée Barbie représentant une personne, juste la salle de repos. Griss prit sa loupe et une pince et commença l'exploration de cette nouvelle miniature. Brass penché au dessus de son épaule. Ecklie entra dans le bureau à ce moment là en claquant la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'est ce que te comptes faire, Gil ?"

"Enquêter"

"C'est la 5ème miniature en 8 mois, Gil !, et cette fois il s'agit de notre labo. Je vais demander à toutes nos équipes de se réunirent pour attraper ce fou furieux !"

"Conrad ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver, ce type va finir par faire une erreur et je vais me faire un plaisir de l'arrêter."

"J'aime ton optimisme, mais il ne nous laisse rien pour…"

"Conrad ! Laisse moi gérer cette affaire"

"Ca fait 8 mois que tu la gères, et je ne vois pas d'avancement"

"Les gars, calmez vous, ça ne sert à rien…"

"Capitaine Brass, on ne vous a rien demandé"

Catherine entra dans la salle en pleine tourmente. Elle se mit au milieu des trois hommes en colères et essaya de les calmer. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, jusqu'au moment où le sheriff entra dans la pièce à son tour. D'un coup, tout le monde se tut.

"On vous entend hurler depuis le parking... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la miniature. Le sheriff McKeen s'en approcha et regarda de plus près ce mini labo, Catherine en fit autant.

"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?"

"C'est le labo, Jeff"

"Merci Conrad pour cet éclaircissement… Gil ?"

"Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Jeff, j'ai besoin de temps pour vous en dire plus"

"Gil, ce gars est en train de nous prendre pour des cons !"

"Merci Conrad…Gil, je vous laisse encore gérer cette affaire avec votre équipe pour cette nuit, mais si vous n'avez pas avancé demain matin à la première heure, je redonne le tout à Ecklie !"

Griss regarda sa montre. Il était 22H. Il devait appeler toute son équipe avant le début de leur poste pour travailler sur cette affaire le plus vite possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Penché sur la miniature avec sa loupe et sa pince, il observait le moindre recoin de la mini salle de repos. Il recherchait une chose très précise, la photo de la poupée ensanglantée qu'il avait trouvé dans chacune des 8 dernières miniatures. Il n'y avait pourtant pas des milliers d'endroits pour cacher des photos. La salle de repos était assez… vide ? Une table centrale, un mini frigo, un distributeur de boisson, deux canapés… Cette photo devait bien être quelque part. Il regarda sa montre machinalement une nouvelle fois. 23H. "Sara !" Il avait complètement oublié Sara. Il l'avait appelé une heure plus tôt mais celle-ci n'avait pas répondu malgré les deux ou trois messages qu'il lui avait laissés. Il regarda autour de lui, pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu prononcé le nom de sa subordonnée, et décrocha son téléphone.

"Sara ?"

"Griss, excuse moi… j'suis dans le parking, j'arrive tout de suite…"

"Je… on a reçu une nouvelle miniature cet après midi et McKeen ne m'a donné que quelques heures pour avancer…"

"J'aurais aimé être là plus tôt mais j'ai eu un petit problème…"

"Ca va ?"

"Oui, oui, rien de grave, t'inquiètes pas, je suis là dans deux secondes…"

Griss n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Sara avait raccroché. Il entendit derrière lui quelqu'un se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Il se retourna, ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Brass se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Brass avait il entendu sa conversation avec Sara ? Pas qu'il ait dit des choses compromettantes, mais il était toujours mal à l'aise face à ses sentiments pour Sara, et il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, tout le monde devait comprendre à quel point il l'aimait.

"Alors ?"

De quoi Brass parlait il ? Grissom se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. D'un coup, il regrettait de ne plus avoir de barbe pour cacher les rougeurs qu'il sentait arriver sur ses joues.

"Heu… Je…"

"La miniature, Gil !"

"Ah !" Un soulagement s'empara de lui. "Oui, heu…J'avance, enfin… pas vraiment, mais…"

"Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ?"

Brass se rapprocha de la miniature.

"Rien…Je recherche la photo de la tête de poupée ensanglantée. Sur les dernières, il y avait un mot d'écrit dessus avec du sang…"

"Qui pourrait être la prochaine victime ?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais…les autres sont arrivés ?"

"Tout le monde sauf Sara, mais ça tu le sais déjà"

Griss le regarda du coin de l'œil. Brass se doutait de quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas mettre Grissom mal à l'aise, bien que ça l'amusait un peu de voir son ami rougir à la seule pensée de Sara.


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom avait démonté toute la miniature à la recherche de cette photo, sans la trouver. Pourquoi le tueur à la miniature avait il changé son mode de fonctionnement ? Pas de photo, pas de mannequin… Mais il avait quand même trouver quelque chose de très ennuyeux, mais il n'était pas prêt à parler de ça à ses collègues.

Toute l'équipe de nuit était réunie dans la salle de repos. Grissom avait convoqué toute son équipe. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques heures avant que cette affaire ne change d'équipe. Et Grissom ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Pas question de donner cette affaire à Ecklie. La miniature était au milieu de la table, tout le monde la regardait, fasciné. Pour eux c'était quand même assez perturbant de se retrouver au milieu de la future scène du crime. Grissom entra dans la pièce brusquement.

"Bon, Warrick, Nick, vous vous occupez de cette pièce… Retournez là dans tout les sens ! Sara et Greg vous rejoignez Archie et vous regardez toutes les vidéos surveillances du labo, Catherine, tu viens avec moi, on va reprendre les 8 premières miniatures, pour voir si je n'aurais pas raté quelque chose. Au boulot les…!"

"Gris…" Sara le coupa."ce n'est pas toi qui a raté quelque chose, c'est nous…Tu n'es pas le seul a avoir examiné ces miniatures."

Sara sentait que Grissom retombait dans le même état qu'avant son congé sabbatique. Et il n'était pas question que cette fois elle le laisse s'enfoncer sans l'aider. Mais Gris ne releva pas son commentaire, il prit la miniature et il repartit dans son bureau, suivit de Catherine. Greg prit le bras de Sara et l'entraîna vers la salle des vidéos.

Une fois tout le monde éparpillé, Warrick et Nick se mirent au boulot, à explorer chaque millimètre de la salle de repos.

De leur coté, Sara et Greg s'étaient installés avec Archie dans la salle des vidéos et regardaient toutes les vidéos à la recherche du moindre indice. Greg était sur une bande à vitesse rapide quand quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. Il revint en arrière. Il était sur la vidéo de la caméra installée au dessus de la porte du bureau de Grissom. Il remit le film à vitesse normale. Sara était à l'image, elle marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, des sacs à la main, dans sa combinaison bleue. Elle se retourna d'un bond, étonnée. Elle fit un geste pour tenir à distance quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait pas encore, puis elle se mit à reculer doucement en souriant et en parlant à la personne… Cette personne était Grissom. Elle reculait et il avançait vers elle. Greg ne le voyait que de dos. Jusqu'au moment où elle s'éloigna plus vite, Gris restant sur place, elle allait disparaître dans un autre couloir quand elle se retourna, dis quelque chose et s'éloigna en souriant. Gris resta un moment sans bouger à regarder là où elle avait disparu avant de se tourner. Il avait un immense sourire sur son visage. Greg était complètement choqué, Grissom ne souriait que très très rarement et même dans ces cas exceptionnel, ce n'était jamais un sourire aussi grand que celui-ci. Il mit la vidéo en pause et regarda la date "13 février 2007", le jour du retour de Grissom.

"Sara ?"

Sara arrêta sa bande.

"T'as trouvé quelque chose ?"

Elle se retourna et découvrit l'image de Grissom souriant sur l'écran.

"Non, ce n'est pas Grissom, Greg !"

Archie se tourna vers eux. Greg arrêta la bande, et attrapa Sara par le bras. Il l'entraîna avec lui dans le couloir, regarda si il n'y avait personne dans les environs et la poussa contre un mur, doucement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Greg ?"

"Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis quand quoi ?"

"Toi et… lui"

Sara n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Greg fit un mouvement de tête en direction du bureau de Grissom. Celui-ci était dedans avec Catherine. Il avait vu Greg sortir Sara de la salle des vidéos et il les regardait discuté. Sara croisa le regard de Grissom et comprit ce que Greg voulait dire.

"Greg ! Tu crois que Gris et moi… ?"

"J'me trompe ?"

Sara se racla la gorge, elle détestait mentir à son ami. Sara n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, en faite, ses seuls amis étaient ses collègues de boulot, Greg, Nick, Warrick et à un autre niveau Catherine. Et c'était pour elle une torture de ne pas pouvoir leur dire à quel point elle était heureuse avec Gris. Elle l'aimait. Ca tout le monde le savait. Mais personne ne savait en revanche que Grissom avait enfin sorti sa tête de son microscope et prit conscience qu'il aimait lui aussi Sara. Et mieux que tout, qu'il avait enfin agit dans cette direction. Ils avaient gardé leur relation amoureuse secrète depuis presque deux ans, sans que personne ne se pose de questions, ou si ils s'étaient posés des questions, personne n'était venu leur en parlé.

Sara rechercha le regard de Grissom une nouvelle fois, mais elle le vit s'approcher d'eux.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Heu… oui !"

"Greg !" Sara lui jeta un regard tueur pour l'empêcher de parler. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler de tout ça.

"On a encore rien Gris, on faisait une petite pause, on va s'y remettre tout de suite.. Tu viens Greg ?"

Sara attrapa Greg par sa manche et l'entraîna derrière elle. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Grissom qui était étonné.

"Sara attend, j'peux te parler deux minutes ?"

Greg lui lança un regard : "je le savais !" et retourna à son écran. Sara rejoignit Grissom dans le couloir.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"J'suis pas sur que tu veuilles savoir…"

"Dis toujours"

"Greg est au courant"

"Au courant de quoi ?" dit Catherine

Celle-ci venait d'arriver derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un bond.

"Hein ?" Grissom aimait faire l'imbécile quand il ne voulait pas répondre à une question.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

C'est à ce moment là que Nick et Warrick déboulèrent dans le couloir, complètement paniqués.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est à ce moment là que Nick et Warrick déboulèrent dans le couloir, complètement paniqués.

"Boss ! Faut que tu viennes voir ça, on a trouvé quelque chose !"

Grissom, Greg, Archie, Sara et Catherine suivirent Nick et Warrick dans la salle de repos. Grissom jeta un regard interrogateur à ses deux enquêteurs. Tout semblait en ordre.

"Qu'est ce qu'on est censé voir ?"

"Ca !"

Nick fit un signe de tête vers une affichette accrochée au mur. C'était une affichette destinée à Grissom. Les gars l'avaient accroché là quelques mois auparavant pour empêcher Gil de mettre ses expériences dans le frigo comme il avait tendance à le faire souvent. A première vue, c'était toujours la même affichette avec les mots écrits en gros et en gras : "Ne touche pas à ça !", et une énorme flèche pointait le frigo.

Grissom s'approcha de l'affichette, Nick à coté de lui. Celui-ci pointa sa lampe UV sur l'affichette et un mot apparu aux yeux de tous. Grissom resta estomaché. Il se retourna doucement vers le petit groupe et ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur Sara. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs et Sara le fixait elle aussi. Personne ne dit un mot, tous perdu dans leur pensé. Nick fut le premier à prendre la parole.

"Gris, on va le trouver."

Cette simple phrase les ramena tous dans la réalité. Gris détacha son regard de Sara et s'adressa à Catherine.

"Retourne voir la maquette, si j'ai raté quelque chose… Nick, je te laisse t'occuper de ça…" dit il en pointant son doigt vers l'affichette. "Trouve moi une empreinte la dessus… Warrick, je te laisse prévenir Brass, dis lui de me rejoindre dans 10 minutes dans mon bureau… Greg et Archie, continuez de regarder ces foutus bandes… Sara…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, à la place, il attrapa la main de Sara et l'emmena avec lui dans le vestiaire. Il fit le tour rapidement, pour vérifier si ils étaient seuls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine se pencha sur la miniature avec sa loupe et sa pince et détacha soigneusement l'affichette collée au dessus su frigo. Elle déposa ensuite la mini affichette, qui ne faisait pas plus de quelques millimètres, sur le bureau de Grissom et l'examina attentivement. Les mêmes mots se trouvaient imprimés dessus. Elle prit sa lampe UV et… rien. Elle retourna la mini affichette et découvrit une photographie. Gris avait forcement vu cette photo. Pourquoi n'en avait il parlé à personne ? Et… Catherine regarda plus attentivement la photo et ça lui sauta aux yeux…

Qu'est ce que tout cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Catherine se doutait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose depuis quelques temps, mais là, plus de doute possible. Comment avait elle pu être aveugle à ce point. Elle pensait vraiment être une bonne CSI, mais ratée quelque chose d'aussi énorme ! Comment ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick décrocha l'affichette doucement et l'emmena au labo des empreintes. Il l'a tendit à Mia.

"Non Nicky, ne compte pas sur moi ! Je ne recommence pas ce petit jeu !"

"C'est sérieux cette fois Mia, j'ai besoin que tu relèves les empreintes sur cette affiche et que tu analyse l'encre utilisée pour ça."

Il posa l'affichette et l'alluma avec sa lampe UV. Mia pu alors lire "SARA".

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir…"

Mia se mit immédiatement au travail, Nick resta à coté d'elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps là, Warrick avait réussit à joindre Brass, et il l'attendait à l'accueil, mais Brass n'arriva pas seul, il était accompagné de Ecklie et du sous shérif McKeen.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Brown ?"

"On a trouvé la prochaine victime…"

Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau de Grissom. Catherine était toujours dans ses pensés quand ils franchirent le pas de la porte.

"Alors Catherine ?" dit Ecklie.

En entendant la voix d'Ecklie, Catherine cacha ses mains derrières son dos, avec la petite affichette serrée entre les pinces.

"Rien de neuf, pour l'instant…"

"Comment ça, Brown vient de nous dire qu'on connaissait l'identité de la prochaine victime."

Warrick fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Catherine voulait elle cachée à Ecklie que Sara était la prochaine victime.

"Heu… je vais vous chercher Gil, Warrick ?"

Warrick s'excusa et suivit Catherine dans les couloirs.

"Où est ce qu'il est ?"

"Qui ?"

"Grissom !"

"Je l'ai vu partir dans les vestiaires avec Sara, qu'est ce qui se passe Catherine ?"

"On va bientôt le savoir"

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans les vestiaires et trouvèrent Grissom serrant Sara dans ses bras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir fait le tour des vestiaires, Grissom s'était posé contre un vestiaire, Sara assise en face de lui.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gil ?"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'es la prochaine victime de ce fou furieux, voilà ce qu'il y a…"

"Gil…"

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans la maquette…" Il respira profondément avant de continuer.

"J'aurais du en parler tout de suite à quelqu'un, maintenant Catherine a du trouver la même chose que moi et… et… je vais demander à Brass de te mettre sous surveillance."

"Griss, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir un garde du corps, je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même."

"Tu ne comprend pas Sara…"

"Alors parle ! Exprime toi ! Dis quelque chose !"

Sara avait l'habitude de son manque de communication, mais dans cette affaire, elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus, d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre ce qui se passait, et comme d'habitude, Griss restait cloîtré dans son silence. En deux ans, elle avait appris à lire dans ses yeux, mais là, tout ce qu'elle voyait s'était une immense peur.

"Je t'aime Sara."

Même si il ne lui avait jamais dit avant, Sara savait qu'il l'aimait à la folie, mais Grissom n'avait jamais mis de mot sur cet amour. Mais là, d'un coup, elle sut. Elle se leva d'un bond et se serra contre lui. Rien n'était plus important. Ils étaient dans les vestiaires, au labo, mais ça ne comptait pas. Grissom ne la repoussa pas, il inhala le parfum de son shampoing en lui embrassant la tête.

"Je t'aime mon cœur, je t'aime tant…"

Warrick et Catherine entrèrent dans le vestiaire à ce moment là.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi csicsicsicsicsicsi

Je deviens vraiment forte à ce petit jeu… J'adoooooooore.. je suis diabolique avec vos nerfs… Faut que j'arrete de m'envoyer des fleurs… vous avez tous compris ou je voulais en venir non ??? Non? Ah aa aah ahahahahh…


	5. Chapter 5

Sara se détacha de Grissom, mais celui-ci laissa sa main dans le dos de Sara. Plus rien ne lui importait à part le bien être de Sara. Sara était très mal à l'aise par le geste de Grissom en présence de ses deux collègues.

"Gil, Ecklie et le shérif sont arrivés" dit Catherine en refermant la porte. Warrick et elle restèrent devant la porte, en attendant que Gil dise quelque chose. "Tu veux nous dire quelque chose ?"

"Pas vraiment, non."

"Gil, tu te rend comptes que le shérif va finir par poser des questions…"

"Pour l'instant, il ne soupçonne rien et tout va très bien…"

"Griss, excuse moi de te dire ça mais…"

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?" dit Sara en se dégageant totalement des bras de Grissom.

Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens pour elle, ni pour Warrick d'ailleurs.

"Tu ne lui as pas dit Gil ?"

Griss prit la main de Sara. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Warrick et Catherine. Ceux-ci firent mine de sortir, mais Gil les arrêta d'un mouvement de main.

"Il y a une photo dans la miniature…une photo de…" Grissom prit une profonde respiration "une photo de votre mariage !" le coupa Catherine.

Sara porta son regard sur Catherine, paniquée, puis reporta son regard à nouveau sur Grissom. Celui-ci remit sa main dans le dos de Sara, mais celle-ci se recula.

"Comment il a pu avoir une photo de … de notre mariage ?"

"La question serait plutôt de savoir depuis quand vous êtes mariés ???" demanda Warrick "C'est quoi cette histoire ?"

Grissom fut le premier à prendre la parole "On s'est marié la semaine dernière, samedi dernier en faite."

"Mais comment cet enfoiré a-t-il pu avoir une photo de notre mariage ? On en a même pas une, nous !"

"Il doit me suivre depuis quelque temps…"

"Qu'est ce qu'on dit à Ecklie et au shérif ? Et qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Sara ? Ce gars a prévu de… de la tuer quand même !"

"Warrick, je veux que tu préviennes Nick et Greg, qu'ils nous rejoignent dans 30 minutes dans la salle de repos… Je vais aller parler au shérif… Sara, tu peux rester ici avec Catherine ?"

"Pourquoi je…"

"S'il te plait" Grissom posa sa main sur sa joue "Reste ici, je t'envoie Brass... Cat ?"

"Ok, Gil, je reste avec elle."

Grissom sortit du vestiaire avec Warrick, laissant les deux femmes. Grissom savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir Sara pendant un mois, elle avait trop besoin de sa liberté. Il avait même été surpris quand elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Il lui avait proposé ça le lendemain de son retour de congé sabbatique, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il faisait la vaisselle, Sara était en train de relever ses mails, quand, sans se retourner il lui demanda si elle voulait l'épouser. Sara pensa avoir mal entendu et lui fit répéter. Mais non, elle n'avait pas mal entendu, Grissom, l'homme le plus mystérieux de la Planète, venait de lui proposer de passer le reste de ses jours avec lui. Et elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde, elle s'était levée et l'avait serré dans ses bras, Grissom toujours les mains dans l'eau. Il avait alors dit "Je prend ça pour un oui ?". Ils s'étaient mariés le samedi suivant, dans une petite chapelle de Las Vegas avec pour témoins un couple de touristes italiens, ravis de participer activement à une des attractions de Las Vegas. Ils avaient programmé de se marier en fin de matinée mais Grissom avait été appelé par Brass pour résoudre une affaire avec deux adolescents qui avaient disparu. Il avait du mettre toute l'équipe à contribution en pleine journée pour retrouver les deux jeunes le plus vite possible. D'une part parce qu'il voulait les retrouver avant que ce ne soit trop tard, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait vraiment épouser Sara avant la fin de la journée. Tout s'était bien fini pour eux, pas pour les deux jeunes cependant.

Grissom entra dans son bureau et retrouva Brass, le shérif McKeen et Ecklie.

"Alors Gil, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Gil regarda sa montre. 3H42.

"Il me reste encore quelques heures Jeff… Jim, je peux te parler une minute ?"

Jim le suivit dans le couloir, loin des oreilles de ses deux supérieurs.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Gil ?"

"J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service… Sara est dans les vestiaires avec Catherine, j'aimerais que tu restes avec elle ou que tu lui assignes quelqu'un de confiance…"

"Je n'ai pas confiance en grand monde, Gil… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Sara est la prochaine victime de ce fou… On a retrouvé son nom écrit sur une affiche dans la salle de repos, et…" Gris avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer "et, on a trouvé quelque chose dans la miniature."

Brass n'eut pas le temps de demander de quoi il s'agissait, Ecklie et le sous-shérif les avait rejoint.

"Gil, je vous rappelle qu'il ne vous reste plus que 3 heures pour m'apporter quelque chose de valable." Ecklie ne pu retenir un de ses célèbres sourires narquois, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Grissom au plus haut point. Il tourna les talons sans même prendre la peine de répondre au shérif. Brass le suivit jusqu'au vestiaire, où ils retrouvèrent Sara et Catherine.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiscisciscsicscsicsicsicsicsic

Pendant ce temps, Nick et Mia analysaient l'affichette. Mia tendit a Nick une feuille de résultat.

"Du sang ! Il a écrit avec du sang ! J'ai donc fait une analyse ADN de ce sang et voilà."

Nick prit le papier et le lu. Un sourire illumina son visage. Il embrassa Mia sur la joue en lui disant qu'elle était la meilleure avant de se précipiter à la recherche de son patron.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiscisciscsicscsicsicsicsicsic

Et voilà que je recommence !!!! Je suis vraiment incroyable !

J'espere que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. Laissez moi vos reviews, pliz…. Thanx


End file.
